The Porter
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Zoe and Max. While I will continue to insist that Nick and Zoe are destined to be together, I'm not adverse to Zoe and Max (Zax) fluff. Please read and review. I own nothing but the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe looked at the man sleeping beside her and sighed. Had she made a terrible mistake, she wondered, sleeping with a member of her staff? No, she answered her own worries, silently, this was her life and she'd do what she wanted with it. The opinion of others had never stopped her before, the fact she was his boss had nothing to do with anything, they were both consenting adults and it was their job to make sure that their personal life didn't interfere with their profession dynamic. She watched his chest rising and falling slowly, admiring his naked torso; the defined pectoral muscles, his flat stomach and prominent hip bones which jutted about above the pooled sheet. He was younger than she usually went for; at least ten years her junior. He wasn't her 'type'; rich, distinguished and charming. He was cheeky, full of life and made her smile.

"Morning" she whispered as his eyes fluttered open. She looked down and smiled as his arm reached towards her and pulled her closer to him, she slotted gently against his side sighing in contentment as his lips pressed against hers softly. He was certainly a breath of fresh air, she decided, up until he had bought her flowers there had been absolutely no romance. He flirted with her, stole her cigarettes and told her she was 'sexy' in a porter's top. She pondered the months she has know him, five, five long months it had taken him to get her into bed. She'd rebuffed his various attempts at asking her out, but she'd come to the realisation that only she could decide what would make her happy, she didn't mind who judged her.

"About last night" she whispered as his kisses peppered her body; she felt herself being pushed back into the pillows and his body towering over her, his lips silenced her sentence. He didn't want to listen to her rejections or excuses, he was going to show her pleasure and keep her onside. She moaned in pleasure as he did just that, showing her the stars and taking her further than she could ever remember. "I don't want gossip spread around the department" she mumbled against his teasing lips "I don't need another secret to keep, either this is a thing or it isn't" she warned him, she didn't want to be part of his games; she didn't want played like so many women before her.

The buzzing of her phone on the dresser drew her attention away from him._ Work._ She wasn't playing ball, not today. She wrapped her arms around Max's neck, dropping her phone to the floor and pulling his lips back to hers. The porter on top of her was her main focus today, his teasing lips and wandering hands needed her full attention.

The porter. That's what made Zoe happy; she'd pay no mind to the teases and jokes that came her way if and when their relationship was revealed. Connie would take her department if it meant that she'd be happy once again. Max walker may not be Nick Jordan, the only man to ever reel her in but he made her happy and that was all she'd ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe sighed in frustration, tapping her nails on the desk as she looked at the pile of admin on her desk. She swivelled around in her chair, noting the time on the clock; she hated admin and couldn't begin to think about the quarterly equipment budget when thoughts of the porter filled her head. They weren't quite a couple; contrary to her previous insistence that they were something or they weren't, she had now decided that they should keep things casual, and quite. Connie didn't need another reason against her in her efforts to get her job. Her phone buzzed to life on her desk and she huffed in annoyance; she assumed it was another email about the budgets she hadn't currently completed. It wasn't, it was a text, from Max.

_Dying to see you. Can I come over? X _

Zoe laughed, he was so upfront about what he wanted, and there was no messing around with him. They didn't do dating; there were no hearts and flowers, just lust and passion. She looked to the admin to her phone and back to the admin again, before pushing it from her sight and returning her attention to her text messages.

_Still at work, I can pick you up in ten... _

She held her phone in her hand, turning it around repeatedly in impatience for his reply; when almost jumped from her chair when it buzzed through, grabbing her bag and out of her office in under a minute.

_I'll wait at the corner. _

She pulled up alongside him at the corner of his street; he sat on a low wall with his overnight bag between his feet. Zoe chuckled to herself, 'he's becoming bold' she thought to herself; she didn't normally allow him to stay overnight just in case he cracked under Robyn's barrage of question as to where he'd been the night before. "Hurry up and get in" she urged him, rolling her window down to speak to him; her black Audi looked conspicuous parked on the corner with a running engine.

"Evening" he grinned at her, leaning across the car to kiss her. He sat back, listening to the music that hummed from her stereo, watching the street lights fly by on the ring road as she drove them back to her upscale apartment. "So, what's the plan for tonight then?" he asked cheekily; he knew exactly what she wanted him for, and her was going to make her tell him exactly what she wanted.

"I think you know the answer to that" she replied, glancing at him briefly as she approached her street. She let them both into her apartment, throwing her coat over the dining table. "Wine?" she asked, watching him making himself at home on her sofa. "Get your feet off of my table!" she admonished him, kicking his foot softly as she placed two glassed of wine on the table. She sank onto the couch beside him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder and took a gulp of her wine.

"Hard day?" Max questioned, watching her drinking her wine. He laughed as she raised her eyebrow at him. He removed the glass from her hand and leaned across to kiss her; biting softly on her lips to get her to open her mouth. His tongue danced with hers, his hands running gently along her body. He grinned against her mouth as her hands moved to his trousers, toying with the button. He stood up, allowing her to lead him to her bedroom. He moved his hands to her back, never removing his lips from hers and he unzipped the dress she wore, leaving her in just her heels as he unclasped her bra and allowed it to slide down her arms. "No knickers Dr Hanna?" he grinned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Waste of time when you're around" she winked, pulling him closer to kiss him again, her hells the only thing stopping him having to bend down. Her hands moved back to his trousers, unbuttoning them; the weight of his phone and wallet sending them straight to the floor. She urged his t shirt over his head before pulling them both onto the bed, pushing her hips up to meet his. "Hurry up" she moaned, biting at his ear lobe.

"Tell me what you want" he urged her, propping himself onto his elbows.

"You know what I want" she argued, pushing her hips up again, trying to get contact with him "I'm your boss" she huffed.

"We're not at work anymore" he chuckled, leaning down to kiss the flesh between her neck and shoulder biting lightly; just hard enough to leave a mark. "Tell me what it is that you want" he urged her again, kissing his way down her torso.

"I want..." she moaned, as he took her nipple in his mouth "I want..." she tried again, the moans of pleasure interrupting her sentence "You, for God's sake. I want you" she growled at him.

"See, that wasn't so hard" he whispered against her lips, as he hooked her thighs around his hips and pushed forward "Not hard at all..."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe watched Max throughout the day; she noticed the winks he gave her, the way he brushed past her and the double entendres when he spoke to her. She was going to kill him, she didn't want people noticing anything between them and he wasn't being particularly discrete. "Max, do you have a moment?" she called across the reception from her office.

"Oh, I'm sure I can give you more than a moment..." he replied as he sidled into her office, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"You have to stop this" she whispered, aware that there were people outside her door, "You can't keep this double talk up" she murmured, her hand that was stroking his thigh completely betraying what she was saying. "People will start to talk" she continued, grasping his hand softly as it stopped her trail up and down his thigh.

"I don't think you really want me to stop it though, do you?" he replied quietly, "You enjoy it really" he murmured.

"Yes...well" she fumbled "It's not appropriate whilst I'm at work" she glanced shiftily to the door making sure no one was listening to their conversation. "So... are you coming over tonight then? I need to let off some steam" she grinned up at him, from her chair.

"I'll get you at the end of shift" he replied, standing up to leave before closing the door and turning back around to her "Why don't you let me take you out?" he asked bending down to kiss her.

"Mmm" she mumbled against his lips "You couldn't afford it" she laughed.

"Have it your way then" he laughed "I'll see you tonight"

"...and watch your behaviour" Zoe called from her office as he made his way back to reception.

A laugh was all she got in response, the cheek of him!


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe looked around the bar she was currently stood in; she watched the patrons of the bar laughing, chatting, drinking. She stood alone, taking everything else in whilst slowly sipping the Gin and Tonic in her hand, they were on their ED staff night out and she could see the other members of her department spread across the dance floor and bar; Jeff and Dixie were downing pints at the bar, Tess and Charlie sat in a booth with Noel, Louise and Big Mac, Ash had left with his apologies, Rita was dancing with Ethan and Cal was unsuccessfully trying to chat Lily up. Zoe listened to Cal as he spoke to Lily, his cheesy chat up lines were having no effect on her whatsoever, Zoe had to laugh at his gall.

She slid into the booth beside Tess, on their assistance that she couldn't stand at the bar alone; her eyes were focused on the man leaning against the wall not far from the DJ with the young blonde beside him. He was playing games again, trying to make her jealous, well it was working she decided. Of course she wanted his attention that he was currently lapping on the twenty something, size eight blonde, who didn't look very bright, but she was definitely pretty. She tried to listen to the conversation going on around her but she could feel his eyes boring into hers from across the room. Sighing deeply she picked up her phone and began to type a message.

_Well... are you going to ask me to dance? _

She looked straight across to Max and raised her phone ever so subtly, motioning for him to look at his. She smirked to herself as he brushed off the blonde and made his way across to her; like a predator stalking is prey.

"Do you want to dance Dr Hanna?" Max asked, drawing the attention of the others in the both beside her.

"Oh, I'm not sure" she replied, smiling at him slightly as she waited for that she knew would inevitably happen.

"Go on Zoe" Tess urged, giving her a slight shove from the booth, she'd had far too much to drink.

"Yeah, go on" the others agreed in a noisy babble.

"Oh, go on then" she addressed him, allowing him to take her by the hand and lead her to the floor.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled him close to him. They were unnoticeable amongst the other dancers on the floor, not in danger of being caught as he groped her bum, his fingers trailing under the hem of her dress. She groaned lightly as his fingers danced along the lace edge of her panties.

"I like this" Max murmured, his fingers playing with the zip that ran all the way along the front of her dress, from the middle of breasts to the middle of her thighs.

"Why?" Zoe questioned "Easy access?" she chuckled lightly as his fingers pulled the zip down ever so slightly, a little more of her cleavage now on show. She looked around quickly as he began to trail kisses along her neck "Shall we go?" she asked breathlessly "I've only had one drink I'll meet you at my car in five" she whispered into his ear as she hurried to say her goodbyes and make her excuses.

He pushed her up against the door of his bedroom, her breath leaving her as his lips joined with hers. It didn't seem like a good idea to be back at his house but it was closer and they couldn't wait much longer. He pulled her into the room, stopping to quickly toe his shoes off and allow her to step out of hers. Her expensive heels lay next to his trainers and countless shirts, socks and boxers which probably all needed washed. Her expensive shoes were the complete antithesis of his entire bedroom.

She quickly stripped him of his t shirt; forcing it up and over his head. She titled her neck to the side, allowing him to scrape his teeth across her pulse point and his lips down her sternum. He pulled the zip of her dress down and slid it from her body, leaving her in her knickers as he rained kisses across her body.

"You're right" Max looked at Zoe "Definitely easy access"

She laughed, and pulled him onto the bed, kissing him as hard as she could. "Shh" she whispered as the front door banged and Robyn and Loftys' voices floated up towards them.

He pulled the covers over both of them as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her.

"So" she murmured softly into the dark of his bedroom, long after they were finished and Robyn had put Lofty and herself to bed "Am I a better evening than the blonde at the bar?"

"Definitely" Max confirmed as he kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe fumbled around for her phone on the bedside cabinet; squinting against the glaring light as her phones screen illuminated into life. _5:30 am._ "Shit!" she exclaimed, punching Max on the shoulder "I have to go, she'll be getting up for work soon" she jerked her thumb to the wall indicating Robyn's room. She leaned across Max, reaching for her underwear, which was somehow lying on his dresser. She squealed in surprise as max pushed her back and towered over her.

"You don't have to go just yet" he whispered softly, stroking his hand along her thigh enjoying the quiet whimpers that came from her mouth.

"I'm due on shift at seven, I need to get a move on" she replied; her excuses silenced by a kiss from Max. _'Five minutes won't hurt'_ she decided, hooking an arm around his neck to pull him closer to her, kissing him gently. Zoe sighed in contentment as Max rolled off of her and pulled her close to his side. "I really have to go" she urged, wriggling away from his grasp and reaching for her dress. "I'll see you in work" she whispered as she slipped on her shoes, aware of his housemates. She bent down to kiss him, one knee planted on the bed as she leant over to him, struggling as he tried to pull her back to bed "No, max. I have to go" she mumbled. She finally wrenched herself from his grasp, raiding the room for the contents of her bag; phone, keys, purse, lipstick. She grabbed one of Max's jumpers that was lying on the floor and slipped it on, a futile attempt for warmth in the chilly morning air.

"Oi, that's mine" he cried, as she moved towards his door.

"Here, fair trade" she laughed, slipping her knickers from under her dress and throwing them at him "Now, I have to go. I'll see you later"

**Just a quick update to keep y'all going. I'm so buzzing for Saturday; the spoilers seem to suggest that Zoe tells Connie her secrets (including the one about Max I suppose) If Connie gets Zoe's job I will honestly cry. Team Zoe, all the way. Anyway, please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe looked up from her desk to see Max loitering in the door way. "Go away" she hissed at him, aware of the people in reception behind her. She sighed as he completely ignored her instructions and walked over the threshold; closing the door with a soft '_click_' behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked as the lock of her door turned into place. Thankfully Connie was off today or things could get very awkward.

"I wanted to see you" he replied with a cheeky smile, moving across to stand behind her. He watched her for a while, as she finished filling in the paperwork on his desk. His hands gently massaged her shoulders as she worked; he could see the tension on her face as she struggled to complete her admin. Her shift had finished almost four hours ago, when he had come on for the night shift. "It's almost three in the morning, don't you want to go home" he whispered to her, he felt her shoulders relaxing beneath him and her head rolled back in pleasure.

"I could always wait for you to finish" she smiled at him; her head tilting back to look up at him from her chair. "I'll even let you take me for breakfast..." she spun her chair around to face him and grabbed the collar of his top, pulling him in to kiss her.

"I won't be finished until seven, you'll be here for ages" he frowned at her; not wanting her to stay at work any longer.

She stood up, her face at a level with his chest in her bare feet and hooded her arms loosely around his neck, lightly scraping her nails through his scalp. "Well, actually... I'm going to go for a lie down in the on call room" she hinted at him as she bent down to put her heels back on. Those shoes were her armour; five hundred pounds worth or armour. They saw her though the good times and the bad, they were always there for her when she needed them. "You could join me when you've got a break" she winked at him, kissing him softly before taking her leave. "Phone me before you come up" and with a wink and a kiss blown in his direction she turned on her heel and strutted off to the lift.

"Well... I've never done that in here before" Max laughed, lying with Zoe in the single bed of the on call room; a trail of clothes followed them from the door to the bed.

Zoe laughed at him, before looking around the room "You've been missing out" she grinned at him "I've had some great times in here..."

Max looked at her shocked "You mean... you've done that" he gestured to their naked bodied "in this room before. You're full of surprises"

"Admittedly, the last time was before the fire but yes, I've done this..." she mirrored his gesture between them "...before" she leant over to kiss him, "Now unless you want to hear all about my notches on the on call room bedpost, I suggest we go for round two before you're break finishes" and with a dirty incorrigible laugh she pulled him on top of her and kissed him as hard as she could.

"So I'll see you for breakfast?" Max questioned as he redressed, tossing Zoe her underwear. He watched her settle into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Yes..." she replied, almost thoughtfully "Wake me up when your shifts over, you've tired me out for now" she kissed him one last time before turning onto her side and closing her eyes. As she took a breath in Max's scent filled her and she dozed off with thoughts of the ever so charming porter floating around her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's official that Connie takes Zoe's job. There's a bit in the summer spoiler where Connie shuts the office door and her name is on it – **_**Mrs Connie Beauchamp, Lead Consultant.**_** However; Zoe and Max have sex in a cupboard so there is always a bright side haha. Anyway – please read and review. Team Zoe all the way. **

"Well its official" Zoe sighed as she sat on her sofa next to Max, "Connie's the new clinical lead..." she trailed of, taking a large drink of the red wine in front of her, she wasn't sure if she was happy not to be clinical lead anymore; she hated the paperwork, the extra hours and the hassle but she wasn't impressed with the way Connie had acted to get the job. She supposed it was a blessing in disguise, after the recent hassle she'd had from the press.

"It will all work out" Man tried to console her as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "I promise it will be fine" he insisted, wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs and kissed her softly.

"I know" she sniffled, deepening their kissed and standing up pulling him towards the bedroom. She was so glad she had Max, everyone in the ED was pissed off with her, even Charlie, but not Max. Max stuck by her, he was there after he raging argument with Guy Self. He consoled her in her office, probably the last time she'd have control of that office. It reminded her so much of her past, of Nick. Now though, Max was here. "Don't tease, not tonight" she whispered softly as Max's lips made their way up her thigh.

"Ok" he complied, pushing himself into her and rocking them back and forth gently.

"My God" she sighed, as he rolled off her body and cuddled her into his side. She was so glad she had him. The porter. The Consultant and The Porter; she didn't care what anyone thought about her anymore, she was no longer in charge. She had lost her grip on the ED but she wasn't going to lose her grip on the one person that made her happy.

She turned to face him and propped herself up on hr elbow "Move in with me?" she whispered, mirroring the massive smile that graced his face.


End file.
